Jar of Hearts
by xCxBubblezx
Summary: Nate goes around collecting a Jar of Hearts, and Caitlyn has enough of it, it's not just her she has to think about anymore.  Rated M for one scene, labled


Summary: Nate goes around collecting a Jar of Hearts, and Caitlyn has enough of it, it's not just her she has to think about anymore.

**Jar of Hearts**

**Caitlyn POV**

It was a Monday morning when I got the call from Mitchie. I remember because Nate had left early that day because on Mondays he always has to go into work early to make sure everything is set for the week.

I was still laying in bed, debating on whether or not I should get up. I heard my phone ringing. I sighed and went to pick it up.

"Hello" I say into the phone. I didn't check the caller ID so I wasn't sure who it was.

"Hey Caitlyn, It's me, Mitchie." She sounded different than she normally does; she sounded sad.

"What's the matter?" I ask right away.

"I have news and I don't think you are going to like this. I didn't want to tell you but being your best friend I knew this wasn't something I could keep from you."

"Just say what you need to say. You're starting to scare me."

She took a deep breath. "It's about Nate. I'm pretty sure he is cheating on you."

"You don't know what you are talking about. Nate would never do that to me." I told her getting defensive. I mean, I know that we have been fighting a little bit more lately but still, I have known Nate since before he was famous. There is no way he would cheat on me after a two year relationship.

"I am just telling you what I heard and what it seems like. Call me back when you come to your senses and realize what I am telling you is true."

She hung up after that. There goes my plans for today. Since Mitchie and I didn't have class today I was planning on asking her if she wanted to hang out while the boys were at work.

Instead, I headed down to town to get some breakfast since we had no food in the house and I was craving some Starbucks.

When we walked in I noticed a certain curly-haired boy sitting at a table with a very attractive looking female.

_I think Nate is cheating on you Caitlyn. _

I kept hearing Mitchie's voice inside my head. I tried to shake off the thought. Instead, I decided to just play it cool. Maybe she was a new singer and wanted him to write and produce a song for her. He had been doing a lot of that lately.

I pretended like I didn't see them and picked up my coffee. However, from the corner of my eye I could tell that Nate had seen me but was trying to hide to make sure I didn't.

If this was just a business meeting why would he try to hide from me? I left the store to go food shopping and stock up our fridge.

In the 8 months that Nate and I had been living together I noticed I now had to go food shopping 3 times more often.

When I got home, I started to cook dinner even though it was only 3.

The night before Nate promised me that he would be home at 5 for dinner. By the time it was 5:30 Nate was still not home.

Then 6:00 went by, no Nate.

Then 8:30 went by, still no Nate.

By 11:00, I realized that I may as well go to bed.

I woke up the next morning expecting to find Nate sleeping next to me but he wasn't. I noticed his side of the bed was cold, telling me that Nate indeed did not come home at all last night.

I got up and checked my phone. For sure he had to of least texted me. No such luck. I decided to go over to Shane and Mitchie's house to see if they were just working late and he crashed there.

When I got to their door I let myself in. I took in quick look in the living room to see if Nate was there, which he wasn't so I made my way up to their bedroom.

They were both sleeping so I woke them up.

"What are you doing here Cait? It's like 8 in the morning." A sleepy Shane said.

"I am looking for Nate, he didn't come home last night. Is he here?" I asked

Mitchie gave me a sad look. "No, I haven't heard from him all day. Shane and I were just chilling out here at the house. Nate never came by."

"But I thought you guys had to all go in early yesterday and work?"

"We were supposed to work but Nate asked for the day off so Jase and I decided not to even bather going into the studio."

"But….But…" I was at a loss for words.

I told them about what happened at Starbucks earlier yesterday morning.

"I am really sorry Cait, but I have no idea what Nate was up to."

"It's ok. Well, sorry I woke you guys up. See you later."

Later that night I fell asleep on the couch, only to be woken up by a kiss on my cheek.

It was Nate.

"What are you doing asleep on the couch baby? Why don't you go to bed?"

I ignored his question. "Where were you? I was so worried when you didn't come home last night and now you are back so late? Where were you?" I repeated.

"I am sorry. I got to the studio only to read a text form Shane saying not to come into work so I went to say a quick hello to my parents and stayed a lot longer than I expected." He lied.

I had already talked to Shane and I knew he was lying but I let it go. I wasn't going to let Nate know I caught him in a lie just yet.

"Come on. I missed you. Why don't you come to bed with me."

When we got to the room he stripped down to his boxers and got into bed.

**….RATED M STARTS NOW….**

**Skip down to the next spot if u don't want to read M**

He started to kiss me and it gave me butterflies in my tummy. Only he had that effect on me. Soon he was running his tongue over my lips, begging for entrance, which I granted without much hesitation.

I squeezed my thighs together, feeling moisture starting to build up from inside of me. He pulled me impossibly closer, and I marveled at the feeling of his boxers against my bare skin. And then there was the hardness of his erection, straining against his boxers. He lowered his hands and pulled the hem of my shirt up, separating from him long enough to pull away from me before pressing against him again, as I pulled the skin of his neck into my mouth, sucking on it and scraping it lightly with my teeth.

"Fuck," he gasped when I finally managed to slip off his boxers, freeing his straining erection.

He hovered over me, settling between my legs as he resumed our kissing for a moment before pulling away, sitting back enough to look at me.

"I really am sorry. I love you so much. You are so beautiful." he breathed. I leaned up, pulling him down to kiss me as he fell forward, his body covering mine. I felt his cock, hard and smooth, pressed against the inside of my thigh as he groaned into my mouth.

His fingers swept through my folds, his touch was gentle, grazing from my core to my clit, pausing to press gently against it as I gasped.

"God, Caity, you're so wet," he groaned, sweeping his fingers again through my wetness. I pressed against his hand as a shudder went through me at the feeling of his slightly calloused fingers against my sensitive skin. His middle finger settled over my core and I groaned, wanting more, and feeling him smile against my lips as his finger finally slipped in, but only fractionally, to my extreme disappointment.

"Nate," I whined, pushing my hips down, frustrated that his other hand was now holding my hips to keep me in place.

"Hmm?" he asked innocently, even as his finger was thrusting shallowly in and out of me.

"Please," I gasped.

"Say you forgive me." he commanded.

"I forgive you." I repeated.

"I need you, baby," he rasped.

Within no time, he was positioned over me.

He set a slow pace, pushing in a little deeper each time as his mouth captured mine, his tongue moving against mine, mimicking the movements of our hips. Soon, the slow pace wasn't enough. I needed more. I arched my back against him, my chest pressing against his, skin to skin, setting my body on fire as I pushed my hips down to meet his as he thrust in, my legs wrapping around him, using my heels to force him in deeper, harder.

*****T RATING BEGINS NOW*****

I wish I could lie and say things got better after that night but it's not true. In fact, it became a regular occurrence. He would come home late, if at all and then the next time, we would make love and everything would be forgotten. But I was beginning to have enough of it.

It wasn't until a month later when I was out in a clothing store that I saw her. The same women who Nate was hanging out with and lied about. Against my better judgment and went up to talk to her.

"Hi, excuse me. I was just wondering if you knew Nate Gray?"

"That man whore? Unfortunately, I broke up with him last week. Found out he was cheating on me with Tanya. He wasn't worth my tears anymore. On a good note, I heard he broke up with Tanya yesterday she was in tears about it. Last I heard he moved on to some girl named Christy."

I was so devastated. I went over to Shane and Mitchie's and I told them everything.

They both agreed that it was time to confront him.

When I got home I began making us dinner. He walked in and hugged me from behind. I ignored him.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I want you out by tomorrow."

"What?" He acted all surprised. Dick. Like he really didn't know he did anything wrong.

"I know." That's all I had to say. I could see the realization in his eyes. Then, anger flashed through them.

"You know what, I don't need you or any of this shit that you are accusing me of. You want me gone? I'm gone."

That was the last time I heard from him for a while. Now it is two months later and I am currently in a doctor's waiting room.

"Caitlyn Geller?" The nurse called.

I walked in and sat up in the bed. Not long after someone came through the door.

"Hello, my name is Dr. Gude. What can I do for you?"

"Well, I have been sick every morning and I am like two weeks late. I think I may be pregnant." I said in a small voice.

"Let me have a nurse come in and take your blood. You most likely are pregnant though."

After the nurse took my blood I left. For the next few days I didn't let my phone leave my hand. When the doctor's office did call, they confirmed that I was pregnant.

I was sitting on the coach one afternoon when I got a knock at my door, followed by someone letting themselves in. It was Nate. I was shocked.

"Listen, before you say anything I am really sorry. What I said to you wasn't right and I shouldn't have cheated on you. I know that now. I promise that it won't happen again. Please take me back. I need you."

He looked at me with sad eyes. How could I say no? He truly seemed sorry. Everyone deserves a second chance right? Maybe now we can become a family. I won't have to be a single mother anymore.

"I guess you can come back if you want us." I answered.

His face showed happiness and confusion.

"Us?" he asked. I smiled and brought his hand to my stomach. "Us." I replied.

"I'm pregnant. You are going to be a daddy."

His face just lit up.

"You have no idea how happy you just made me."

The problem, I have learned with happiness is that it does not always last.

6 months into my pregnancy I found out he was cheating on me again. I found out when I went for one of my monthly checkups and they said I had syphilis.

"_Ms. Geller, Dr. Gude is ready to see you now."_

_I smiled politely at the nurse and made my way into the exam room. _

"_Hello Caitlyn, how are you doing today."_

"_I am doing well. I can't believe I only have 3 months left until the baby comes. Nate is so excited. We went out and bought a crib today and we are going to paint the nursery when he gets a break from work." I smiled. I everything was working out right._

"_That's great. Listen, I need to go over some test results with you."_

"_Is the baby ok? What wrong?" I was beginning to get a little hysterical. _

"_No it has nothing to do with the baby. I am sorry to have to tell you this but you have syphilis. It's not that bad. You were lucky it was that and not HIV. You and the baby will be fine just after you take some medication." _

I didn't even know what to say. I was so crushed. All I could think about was going home and having to confront Nate about his infidelity.

"_Hey Caity, how did the doctors go?" He had just gotten home from work and I was making dinner. "I was talking to the boys and they said that I can ditch work tomorrow so we can paint the nursery."_

"_Listen Nate, I don't think that we will have time to do it tomorrow." I told him. _

"_Why, I have the whole day off, just you, me, and the baby."_

"_True, but I made you a doctor's appointment tomorrow and I don't know how long it's going to take. My guess is awhile."_

"_Why would I go to the doctors Cait? You are making no sense."_

"_Did you know that left untreated syphilis can lead to blindness and death?" He didn't say anything so I continued. "Also, I don't know how much ass you will get when the girls find out you are infected. Today my doctor told me I had syphilis and seeming as unlike you, I have only been sleeping with you I would have to assume you have it as well. Unless I magically got it without you having it." Sarcasm was dripping from my voice. _

_He kept opening and closing his mouth, not being able to form the right words. _

"_Just tell me this. Did you knock any other girls up? Huh? Are you starting a family with someone else to? Or do you already have a kid?" I asked._

"_Caity please just listen to me." He started to walk over to me. _

"_Get away from me." _

"_Ok, I get it I messed up. I'll leave. He came towards me, trying to give me a kiss but I wouldn't let him. I was so devastated. Instead, he placed a hand on my swollen stomach and gave it a kiss before leaving. _

Once again Nate Gray had took my heart and put it in a jar along with the rest of them.

A month later we got back together again. The only reason I took him back was because I wanted us to be together as a family.

I thought having the baby would make him love me more and realize he wanted to be with us and our daughter Bailee. How wrong I was.

When Bailee was 5 weeks old I walked into our apartment to see that he was cheating on me once again. He didn't even have the decency to fuck her somewhere else.

That was it after that. I vowed to myself no more.

Now it is October 10 and Bailee is 8 months old. We were together in Starbucks her in her stroller and me with my textbooks. I am still enrolled in college but it is not the easiest thing to do when you have a little baby. It's not like I am a teenage mom but I am not old by any means and should not be a mother by my age. But I wouldn't change it for the world. I loved Bailee Morgan Gray with all my heart.

Suddenly, someone sat down next to me. I knew who it was without even looking up.

"I miss you." Said Nate. "I know I have made many mistakes but if I could go back I would. I want to live with you and Bailee. I want to be a father to her and a husband to you. Take me back….please. Give me one more chance."

It took all of my power not to get back together with him. Why would this time be any different?

"The last time you left, you didn't just leave me; you left Bailee, your own daughter. It's not just me I have to look out for. I also have to look out for her. You say the same things every time Nate. Truth is you will never change. If we get back together you will just cheat on me again. At one time I thought, what did I do so wrong? But I realized, it was never me, it was you. You have no heart. In fact, I am surprised you haven't gotten a cold from the ice that's inside your soul."

With that I got up, and pushing the stroller, began to walk away.

I turned around once more, "That was a 'no way in hell' to getting back together with you if you weren't sure. And do me a favor; don't come back for me again. Don't bather coming back at all."

I was very proud of myself and I knew that I did the right thing for me and Bailee.

It is now 6 months later. I had not seen him once. He gave me full custody of our beautiful daughter. I had done everything to make sure I have stayed far, far away from him. Until tonight that is.

I am at the AMA's with Mitchie, Connect 3, and Bailee. Nate and I haven't said a word all night. We are both sitting on the ends so we can be separated. I thought, or hoped anyway that he would at least want to see his daughter who is now over a year old but I was wrong. I was wrong about everything. Mitchie is now on stage about to perform. Her singing career had really taken off.

I know what song she is singing, after all, it was inspired by me and we co-wrote it.

"Hey guys, how is everyone doing tonight? This song was written by me and my best friend and I am so happy I get to share it with you tonight. This song has nothing to do with Shane and me so don't start attacking him for being a jerk." She laughed.

"Here it is America; it's called Jar of hearts."

I know I can't take one more step towards you  
>Cause all that's waiting is regret<br>And don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore  
>You lost the love I loved the most<p>

I learned to live half alive  
>And now you want me one more time<p>

And who do you think you are  
>Running 'round leaving scars<br>Collecting your jar of hearts  
>And tearing love apart<br>You're gonna catch a cold  
>From the ice inside your soul<br>So don't come back for me  
>Who do you think you are<p>

I hear you're asking all around  
>If I am anywhere to be found<br>But I have grown too strong  
>To ever fall back in your arms<p>

And learn to live half alive  
>And now you want me one more time<p>

And who do you think you are  
>Running 'round leaving scars<br>Collecting your jar of hearts  
>And tearing love apart<br>You're gonna catch a cold  
>From the ice inside your soul<br>So don't come back for me  
>Who do you think you are<p>

Dear, it took so long just to feel alright  
>Remember how to put back the light in my eyes<br>I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed  
>Cause you broke all your promises<br>And now you're back  
>You don't get to get me back<p>

And who do you think you are  
>Running 'round leaving scars<br>Collecting your jar of hearts  
>And tearing love apart<br>You're gonna catch a cold  
>From the ice inside your soul<br>So don't come back for me  
>Don't come back at all<p>

And who do you think you are  
>Running 'round leaving scars<br>Collecting your jar of hearts  
>And tearing love apart<br>You're gonna catch a cold  
>From the ice inside your soul<br>Don't come back for me  
>Don't come back at all<p>

Who do you think you are?  
>Who do you think you are?<br>Who do you think you are?

During different parts of the song she went over by where Nate was sitting and gave him dirty looks as she was singing. At one point the cameras even went to him and he ducked his head.

After this I can say that the Nate chapter in my life can be closed and Bailee and I can move on.

**THE END?**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So I don't really know how good this is but i wrote it a long time ago and figured it was now or never hahahaha. I have also began writting a multi-chapter sequal for this so i would love for you guys to tell me if you are intrested or not. Please review, it will make my day!<strong>


End file.
